


Reflection

by Metal_Navy



Category: Huniepop & Huniecam (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Navy/pseuds/Metal_Navy
Summary: Life isn't always fair for some. But others must look into the mirror to see that life isn't always as clear as they make it out to be. Nikki is about to learn this, and she may not be able to handle it. One-shot.





	Reflection

I'm not sure how to describe the smell of vomit. Partly smells like alcohol obviously, but I'm not sure what the rest is. Ugh! Why did Audrey bring me here? It's all about the parties for her, and the drugs and alcohol as well.

"Get ready to party my friends! Let's get crazy!" the guy on the mic screamed. Everyone around me went crazy and began to jump around like lunatics. I swear I saw some girls rip their tops off just now, and I wouldn't be surprised if Audrey joined them.

"Hey, girl, let's dance!" I turned to see a slightly older man, maybe in college, drunk and a little too close.

"Find someone else to dance with." His expression showed no disappointment as he found another girl, a slutty one at that.

I know I'm out of my element here, but it's not like I wanted to be here with these drunken idiots. I'm always getting dragged to these places because of Audrey. I just want to stay home and play my games. It's sad, really. Characters in video games seem to be smarter than the people in real life.

"What the fuck, Nikki?! Why aren't you having fun?!" I knew that was Audrey speaking to me, or rather yelling.

"Audrey, I want to leave. We've been here for at least a few hours," I said in a calm voice, not wanting to endure her wrath. That didn't stop her.

"Come on, Nikki! Why do you have to be such a-" Audrey stopped for a second. She swallowed and continued, "drag?"

I rolled my eyes as I turned and walked away from her. Each step I took lead me past a smelly drunk, some of which tried to hit on me. There should be prettier girls here than me, I don't know why they try to talk to me. Audrey should be perfect for them. She's loud, brags about getting laid, and uses a lot of drugs, she's perfect for people like him… so why me?

"Nikki!" I found myself being spun around with Audrey staring right at me… to the best of her ability. "You're not leaving! Not until you live!"

"No!" I shoved Audrey away from me. She fell into a small group of people and onto the ground with only a few people glancing at her.

I turned from them and quickly walked to the exit. I bumped shoulders with a few people on the way, though none of them said anything. I got to the doors and pushed them wide open, getting hit by fresh, and cold air. It's winter alright.

"Fuck!" It just hit me that I forgot to take my coat with me. I hope I don't freeze to death out here, though I wouldn't mind if Audrey got frostbite. "Help! I'm freezing!" Ah, that would be great to see.

I started to walk home, looking at the various shops around here. Besides Lusties, there's not much of note here besides a convenience store. I wanted to go in, but there are a few drunk guys in there, probably from the party.

I walked past it along with fellow streetwalkers. In front of me was a man and a woman holding hands and talking.

"A little cold tonight, isn't it?" The man spoke, "I'm hoping it's cold enough so I can stay home with you tomorrow…" he leaned in the woman's ear and whispered, "… in bed."

I rolled my eyes at that comment. It's all about sex these days. The woman giggled in contrast and snuggled her face into his neck. If I remember correctly, the forecast called for a decent day, so I doubt his boss would let him stay home and knock up his girlfriend.

* * *

 I eventually got out of the area and onto the path home. I ended up visiting my local convenience store, free of drunkards. Having to deal with Audrey fucking sucked, so I decided to buy beer. Every time she dragged me to one of her stupid parties, I always bought beer to relax. Just a six pack though, don't want to get wasted like her and end up on the street getting run over.

"That'll be $12.99, ma'am," the cashier informed. I paid him the amount and left the store to eventually arrive at my apartment.

I pulled my keys out of my pocket and inserted one into the door and turned, opening it. I walked in, closing the door behind, and set my newly acquired beer on the counter. I then went into my room and closed the door, though there really isn't much of a point for doing it other than paranoia.

Lazily, I undressed from my evening wear and into my pink pajamas. I went and grabbed the beer I left on the counter and returned to play some games before I sleep. I felt like playing on my Nintendo, but what to play? Right next to my TV I looked through my shelf for any games that caught my attention.

I've already binged "Super Mario Bros. 3", and "Ghost 'n Goblins" was impossible to beat. I wasn't too crazy about "Legend of Zelda" or "Kid Icarus". Eventually, a small group of games did catch my eyes. The "Mega Man" series. I owned all the classic and X games, so I had options. I wanted to play Nintendo, so I had to choose between the first six games. I closed my eyes and lifted my right hand above the group and slowly moved it side to side. I stopped and landed it on one of the games. It was "Mega Man V".

I removed the cartridge from its box and inserted it into the system. As I went to press the power button, the peaceful orchestral theme of "Prelude" from "Final Fantasy" came from behind. I turned and found that I had received a text. I got up and grabbed the phone, and on the lock screen, I saw Tiffany's name.

One swipe and I read, "Audrey in the hosptal. cme quik"

I was quick to reply. I typed, "Not going to visit. Also, work on your spelling." I sent the message and waited for a response. My phone beeped.

"U hav to cme she need our support!" Her grammar wasn't that great either.

"No. I'm staying home. You go to Audrey if you want, but don't drag me along." I sent my new message and decided to put my phone on silent. I wasn't in the mood to talk about Audrey. I set it down and went to turn my Nintendo. Then I grabbed the beer and sat right in front of the TV screen while the "Mega Man V" theme played.

My eyes felt crusty as I slowly opened them. I felt uncomfortable for some reason. I tried to turn my head right, but couldn't. As my eyes came into focus, I realized that my face was on the floor, along with the rest of my body. The game was still on and there were a few empty cans of beer near me.

As I stood myself up, my head became heavy. I felt like it was trying to weigh me down. I'm not used to this feeling; I don't often get hangovers. I bet Audrey is used to this all the time... oh, she's in the hospital. I grabbed my phone and found that Tiffany had sent numerous text messages over the night. I looked over a few finding what's essentially the same message, "Come see Audrey".

Knock! Knock!

My head ached at the sound. I couldn't think who could be knocking at this hour. I walked out of my room with my balance being a bit off, though I didn't fall down. I got to the door and opened it. It was Tiffany.

"We need to talk," she said.

I yawned, "About what?" I knew why she was here. I just didn't care.

Tiffany sighed, "May I come in?" She entered when I gave her the gesture to do so. I closed the door behind. "Why didn't you come to see Audrey?"

"Tiffany-"

"No! You're her friend! She needs you so she won't be scared." Tiffany stepped in close to me. "I don't get why you're doing this."

"You've got to be kidding me. You don't know why?" I knew I shouldn't, but the rage got to me. "Because I fucking hate her!"

Tiffany quickly stepped back. "Wha-"

"She's a fucking bully who forces me out to clubs and dance **s** with the biggest group of retards I've ever seen!" I could feel my face getting red from the anger. "All she does is complain about me not wanting to get wasted and do drugs when that's the very thing that got her to the hospital!"

"Nikki!" Tiffany cried out. I could faintly see tears slowly running down her cheeks. "You don't understand her at all!"

"I understand her plenty! She's nothing but a bitch! I wish I had never fucking met her! " The room was silent after I finished. We stared at each other without making a single sound. The tears became more visible on Tiffany's face as well. I wasn't sure what to do. I felt like I needed to apologize for yelling. "Tiffany... I-"

"I'm leaving," She cut me and pushed me aside in a hurry to my door.

"Wait! Tiff-"

"Shut up!" She slammed the door shut. My head nearly shattered at the sound, stupid hangover. I quickly focused and I could barely hear Tiffany crying in the hallway. I knew to yell at her wasn't good, but I don't understand why she thinks Audrey and I are friends. I hate her.

* * *

 After Tiffany stormed off, the rest of my day was spent playing video games and snacking. I returned to playing the fifth "Mega Man" game in an attempt to beat it today.

"Jump! Fire! Mega Cannon!" I had a habit of yelling aloud while gaming. I've been meaning to break it, but it's too hard. "Yes!" I had finally beaten the final boss. It took me a few tries due to sweaty hands.

I got up from my usual gaming position and from the corner of my eye saw that it was dark. My stomach growled as I realized how late it was. I needed some food. I went to the kitchen and opened my fridge, and there was nothing that I wanted nor could cook in the microwave. I suddenly didn't feel like cooking, so that meant one thing. Fast food. Every weight conscious girl's nightmare, or guilty dream if I think about it.

The familiar "Prelude" played again in my room. I went to my room and grabbed the lit phone. Tiffany sent me another message saying, "Audrey was released." I didn't really care, though I was glad she didn't mention anything else. I began to type a text for her but quickly deleted it. I didn't really want to talk to her after what happened earlier. I undressed and got into my outdoor wear with my phone in my coat pocket.

I opened one of the two doors leading into Green Burger and entered. There weren't a lot of customers around at this time, there were five other customers waiting to order or waiting for their order. I got in line with the two of them. I decided to pull my phone out and see what's going on in the world of politics.

Right as I did, I felt a chill run through my spine. I looked around the room and saw nothing of note until my eyes saw the door. The 'Mega Bitch' herself.

"Nikki!" She yelled at me, catching everyone's attention, no doubt. I tried to ignore her, though that obviously failed. "Nikki!" She walked up to me and stood about two feet away.

I decided to play dumb. "Oh hey! When did you come in?"

I don't think she bought it. "I just got released from the fucking hospital. It sucked being there! I want to party, come on Nikki!"

"Wait! Shouldn't you be resting before you go out and get wasted?"

"What are you talking about? I want to have fun, so come with me!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me from my spot. My feet skidded across the floor as I tried to stop her. I clearly underestimated her strength.

Audrey managed to drag me outside into the cold air. In my last ditch effort, I kicked one of her legs, nearly making me slip on the ground. It worked as she lost her grip on my arm. I stepped back a few feet, knowing full well what was about to happen.

"What the fuck Nikki?!" My body started to feel a bit warmer.

"I don't want to go with you!" I'm wasn't going to take this anymore.

"Why?! So you can stay in your little apartment playing dumb games in the dark all alone?! No! You need to socialize!" I felt a bit warmer than before.

"I don't need to socialize! I'm happy doing what I want! I don't want any dumb friends!"

"Are you kidding me?! You can't be someone who no one knows about! You need to talk to people! You need to exist!" My body then felt really warm. I could tell my head was hot.

"No, I don't!"

Audrey got closer to me. "Yes, you do!"

My blood was boiling now. I clenched my fist tight. Then I raised my arm and punched Audrey straight in her face. I felt her blood running down on my fist as she fell to the ground. I breathed heavily for a bit, trying to process what just happened.

"Oh fuck!" I just knocked Audrey out. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" She's going to be so fucking pissed! What could I do? I can't call 911, they'll surely figure out I assaulted her and arrest me. Who could help her?

A light bulb appeared in my head. Tiffany was trying to become a nurse. I quickly dialed her number and called. The phone rang for a few seconds until she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Tiffany! It's Nikki! Audrey got hurt! I need you to help her!"

"What?! What hap- never mind, why not take her back to the hospital?"

"Please, Tiffany! I'm begging you!"

I didn't hear her respond for a bit. My once boiled blood was now colder than the weather, it felt. "Where do you need me to be?"

Oh crap. I didn't think of that. Where should I put her? I don't want anyone else to know about Audrey, so...

"My house," I answered. "Come quick!"

"I'll be there." Tiffany hung up after that. Now came the toughest part, dragging Audrey back to my place.

* * *

 I managed to get to my apartment door with Audrey in my arms. At least she didn't smell like drugs or alcohol, though she was rocking the hospital smell.

"Is she okay?!" I heard Tiffany yell. She was running towards me with concern written all over her.

"Shh! People are sleeping." I didn't want anyone to see Audrey like this. I was lucky enough to not run into anybody between here and Green Burger.

"Sorry," she whispered.

I set Audrey on the ground so I could unlock my door. I opened it and picked up Audrey again.

"What happened?" Tiffany asked as we entered.

"She wanted to party and wanted to drag me along." I needed to create a good cover-up. "When we got outside, she slipped on some ice and ended up unconscious." That sounded so much better in my head. Tiffany didn't respond or do anything that would indicate that she knew I was lying.

I laid Audrey on my couch and stepped back so Tiffany could do her work. As she read her medical book, trying to do what it instructed I asked the dumbest question, "Do you know what're doing?"

"Why did you call me here instead of going to the hospital?" She ignored my question and asked the big one.

"Uh... Audrey just got released from there. I'm sure she doesn't want to go back in the same day."

"Bullshit," she responded. "You don't care about Audrey to do that. I know you knocked her out. There's blood on your right hand."

Sure enough, I didn't think to cover my hand so she wouldn't see the blood. "I didn't mean to..."

"Doesn't matter." She cut me off and continued to clean Audrey's face, at least that's what I can tell she's doing. She sighed, "I know Audrey isn't perfect. I don't agree with her habits and attitude. I'm honestly surprised I'm friends with her."

"Then why are you, friends? How is it that her using drugs doesn't bother you?"

"Because..." She paused for a moment. What reason could she possibly have for being friends with her? "I can see the good in her."

"Seriously?! What good could you possibly see in her?!"

Tiffany got up and faced me. Her expression wasn't fun to look at. "I could say the same about you!"

"Me?!"

"You don't even let anyone in your life! You refuse to socialize! What good could anyone see in you when no one can even see you in the first place?!"

"I don't need to socialize! I don't care what people think of me!" A slap came down hard on my left cheek, leaving a red mark behind.

"Don't you dare say that about yourself! You need to have friends! At the very least, you should have a best friend." Tiffany lowered her voice towards the end.

"You mean Audrey? Why her?!" I started to raise my voice.

"Because you're her only friend." I didn't know how to respond to that. I was sure she had some friends she could fuck around with.

"How am I her only friend?"

"I believe it's because you're the only stable person in her life right now. You don't do what she does: you don't drink, smoke, or even steal. You are what she wants to be like. But she can't do that because you refuse to open yourself up to society."

I couldn't say anything. Tiffany just went back to help Audrey, who still looked knocked out to me.

* * *

 "Okay, I'm done." I was on a stool I pulled from the kitchen taking a small nap when Tiffany said that. "She just needs to rest for a while." I didn't say anything. I just let her pack her stuff and leave. She opened the door and as she walked through, she stopped. "Nikki."

"Yeah?"

"Help her so she can help you." Tiffany closed the door soon after.

I... don't know what to do. I don't know what to say. I don't even know what to think about all this. I turned to Audrey, who seemed like was going to be okay, per Tiffany's words. Audrey... I... hate her... right? She's always being mean to me, forcing me to parties filled with drunk assholes and whores. Fuck her!

I began to walk in circles with Audrey in the middle. Trying to understand Tiffany's logic. I've been happy being alone as well. I love games, and I play a lot of them. So, of course, I'm happy.

I escaped from my thoughts to find myself in front of a mirror I own. I looked at myself in the reflection, and I could see the obvious distress I was in just a while ago. Out of the corner of the mirror, I could see Audrey, laying on the couch. She's laying there because of me. Because of ...

I looked down at the hand that I used. It still had Audrey's blood, though dried and fainted. For some reason, I looked at myself in the mirror again. But this time, it didn't feel like I was looking at my reflection. I could see the anger I had... and I saw something else I didn't want to see. Loneliness. All of that combined showed me a reflection of someone who wasn't really human. Just... a nobody.

Oh my god... I'm lonely. I'm not happy... am I? My eyes began to swell up. Tears ran down my face as fast as they appeared. I looked in the mirror again. It's still the same. A lonely, sad person who has no friends.

I turned to Audrey with a realization. No friends. Is she lonely like me? I walked closer to Audrey, running the same thought through my head. Is she like me?

I sat on the stool and scooted closer to Audrey. "Audrey. Are you like me?" Of course, I wouldn't get a response, but I kept talking, "Do you remember meeting in high school our Senior year? You were forced to get a tutor because you flunked twice. I happened to be the loser who got stuck with you. You could've left me to be with your friends and flunk, but you decided to drag me along to parties and even managed to graduate. The people you hung out with... weren't your friends, were they?"

Even though I wasn't expecting anything, I heard a slight groan. She might be getting up soon.

"You wanted to feel like you belonged somewhere, right? But you knew you weren't doing it right, or maybe you're still questioning it. But you somehow saw a friend in me." I grabbed one of her hands and held onto it. "You saw some of yourself in me. The loneliness... but neither of us wanted to admit it. You tried to get me to open up so you could bond." I started to struggle with breathing with the tears still running and me trying not to cry.

Audrey let out another groan. I didn't know if she could hear me or not. I'm not sure whether I want her to or not.

"Audrey... I want to..." I took a deep breath to say this, "I want to help you be happy. I want you to live a happy life. I want to live a happy life too." I squeezed her hand tightly, not wanting to let go. "I want us to help each other. It's going to be hard, and it's going to suck, but I'm willing to try if you are."

Right then and there, Audrey began to groan loudly. Then ever so slowly, she opened her eyes. Her lips rubbed against each other, then she tried to speak, "Nikki?"

I was quick to react. "Don't move, just rest," I whispered.

"Did you..." I leaned in, wanting to hear what she said. "Punch me?"

I sighed, "Yes, I did."

"W-Why?" She struggled to speak.

"That doesn't matter Audrey. I need you to listen to me." Audrey was still after I said that. "We're both damaged, and we both need each other-"

"I heard all that."

I became speechless from that one line. Did she hear me? "You heard what?"

"All that junk about us being damaged and you wanting us to be happy and all that."

"Oh..." She heard that?! I didn't have to look in the mirror to know that my face was red. How embarrassing. "I really mean it though. I want us to be happy, but we have to work with each other." Audrey didn't respond, so I kept going, "If we want this to work out, we need to talk to each other and decide what's the best thing to do."

"Nikki..." Audrey whispered. I leaned in to hear her response. My body jumped a little when she grabbed my collar and pulled me into a kiss. What?! What the hell?! I tried to escape, which signaled to Audrey to let go.

I fell back a bit onto the floor, leaving a foot of space between us. I wasn't sure what I was going to do. "Why did-"

"Was... that too soon?" Audrey began to blush and turned her head away from me. I think Tiffany forgot to share an important detail.

"Audrey, are you-"

"Gay? I don't know..." I could hear her sob, "I just really wanted to kiss you."

I found myself getting up from the floor and scooching towards Audrey. I slowly wrapped my arms around her waist and held her close to me. "It's okay... let it all out."

Audrey began to sob louder than she was before and started to hug me back. I felt her body shaking badly, which only made my hug tighter. "I-I..." Audrey sobbed, "I love you..." I'm in for a wild ride, I know that much. I could have never imagined that Audrey would be my first confession. I didn't know how to respond to her. What would I say? I couldn't say that I loved her, but maybe...

"I want to be with you, Audrey." I lean in towards Audrey, touching my forehead with hers.

Audrey let a chuckle out, "I want the same thing." She brought me in closer and kissed me again. I want the same thing too, Audrey.


End file.
